


I'll Wait for You

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Mai thinks about Trunks as she waits for him to return to the future.





	I'll Wait for You

She stared back up at the sky, wondering when he was going to return. Trunks was their only hope.

Mai sighed. She had to take care of everyone. She didn’t have time to wait on Trunks. Who knew when he was going to return? They were running out of time, and Black was getting closer to them every day. That’s why she had to change their base of operations. Bulma was gone, dead by Black’s hand. Their weaponry did nothing to Black. It didn’t even leave a scratch on him. It made her feel worthless.

The only thing she could do was keep everyone calm and that was becoming harder with each passing day. Everyone was becoming restless and she couldn’t really blame them. At times, it felt like there was nothing holding her there. She was grasping at straws, and she wasn’t the only one. Wasn’t that the reason that Trunks had left?

Her mind drifted as Trunks came to mind. Everyone else had given up hope, but Trunks hadn’t. She remembered him rambling on and on about the past more than once. He truly believed that the past was the key to destroying Black.

She cracked a smile at that. His expressions could just be so cute, especially when his eyes had that light to them. It was almost enough to make her want to follow him anywhere.

She turned red. She didn’t need to think about such things. They needed to stop Black. She needed to keep her mind free of such attachments. She had already lost so much. Her mind flashed to Pilaf and Shu. The two of them had died in front of her, and at the time, it felt like her life was over.

But she pulled herself back up. She didn’t want to see her friends die in vain. She pushed herself and eventually became the leader of the resistance against Black. If she had a chance to speak with her younger self, her younger self probably wouldn’t believe her.

Hell, the fact that they had used the dragonballs and became younger was still unbelievable. They had collected them back before the androids. From what she could remember, they were made younger, but they had been turned into toddlers. She still had her memories though…well some of them. Most of her life before that point was hazy.

But since they had used them, no one could use the dragonballs once the Androids did show up. Then Kami was killed and it was all over.

Mai looked down. She hated the fact that due to their idiocy, they had forced everyone into that hell.

A tear streamed down her face. Because she wanted to become younger, many had to die.

And here they were again: in a position where they really couldn’t do much of anything. Black was consuming everything she cared about.

‘But Trunks is safe.’ She thought to herself and smiled sadly. He was in another time. Black couldn’t get to him. Could he? She hoped not.

Trunks was their savior. Between the Androids and Bobbity, Trunks had already proven himself as a competent fighter. 

She huffed. He was more than a competent fighter. He was strong, kind, confident, handsome… She turned red again. She shook her head. She didn’t like Trunks. He was only a friend and ally. As many times as she tried to tell herself this, she just couldn’t convince herself of it. Just being in his presence made her blush. His smile was enough to make her melt. Who was she trying to fool? She had it bad, and she knew it. Everyone knew it…

Well maybe Trunks didn’t know. Even if he turned red from time to time when he was in her presence, but that could just be because he was embarrassed.

She turned back to look at her men, who were scouting the area. She knew better than that. Trunks liked her. It was obvious to everyone. If Black hadn’t showed up, everything would be different. They could try being more than friends, maybe.

She sighed. She wanted him back in their time. This time hopping worried her. What if he never returned? She shook her head, he would return. It was whether he returned in time that was the problem.

Again she shook her head. She would wait. They would hold out. They had to. She had to make sure that Trunks had something to come back to. He needed something to fight for.

“How long are you going to keep me waiting, Trunks.” She said to herself.

“It looks like Black’s getting a little too close to base. We need to evacuate!” A soldier said in front of her.

She gave him a small nod before he ran off. She looked down again and smiled to herself. “You know that I’ll wait forever for you, don’t you?” The building next to her began to collapse. “Even if it’s the end of me.”


End file.
